Camp Hogwarts
by booksandmusic19
Summary: What would happen if the Hogwarts students went to Camp Half Blood for help against Voldemort? Contains Percabeth and lots of adventure. Set after TLO and OOTP.
1. Visitors

A/N: So just before I start, I'd like to say a few things. First of all, I have this week off, so I WILL be updating all of my other stories. Second of all, PLEASE review!

And third: **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters of EITHER Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. **

**Hermione POV**

It was the day before the end-of-term feast, and everyone was jubilant over the end of exams. The mood was lighthearted, and no one seemed to care that a war was impeding between Voldemort and the rest of Wizarding society. At supper that night, when the plates had cleared themselves of food, Dumbledore stood up and motioned for everyone to stay seated.

"As you no doubt already know, Lord Voldemort" – this produced a gasp from many students, "is alive and at large. Now, the Ministry has confirmed this, however they would see us training to fight him as an uprising. So we can expect little help from them. However, an old acquaintance of mine, who is in America, has informed me that he will be more than happy to help us."

"Wait a minute," Ernie said. "Why are you telling us this? Are we going to be going to America?" "Precisely what I was going to say, Mr. Macmillan. However, only fifth-year students and older may come," Dumbledore added. "You will arrive there by Portkey. Of course, I will be going with you, as will Professor McGonagall.

If you wish to come, sign your name on this parchment before leaving the Great Hall. We will leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." The Great Hall instantly erupted into a hubbub of noise as the younger students left the hall and the older ones debated whether or not to go.

Harry, Ron, and I remained seated at the table. "I dunno," Ron said. "I mean, I think it would be a good experience. But how do we know this isn't a trap from You-Know-Who?" I elbowed him in the ribs. "Honestly _Ronald_, Professor Dumbledore would obviously have made sure it was safe before allowing students to go. I think it would be very interesting. I mean, we'll get to see how American wizards live and all. What about you, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll go," he said. "I mean, the more allies we can get, the better, right?"

Ron and I agreed, so we walked up to the table and signed their names on the parchment. I had been expecting to see a full parchment, so it was surprising to see only about five other names. Ron, who had scratched his name onto the parchment, put down the quill and turned around before saying, "Uh-oh. I smell trouble." Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had come up the steps to the table. Harry and I stepped away from the table just as the Slytherins reached it.

Harry stepped forward and said, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Malfoy sneered. "I thought I'd come along to America. It's a good excuse to get away from this place." He looked disparagingly at the walls of the castle I had learned to call home. He leaned forward and wrote his name on the parchment, then handed the quill to Pansy. I could tell that Ron was getting upset, so I started pulling him out of the Great Hall. "The slimy git," Ron fumed. "He's only coming along to spy on us for You-Know-Who."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. There's no way he's coming along to help us." I tried to change the subject – I hated talking about Malfoy and how horrible he was. "I'm really excited, though. I mean, we'll get to see Wizarding from a whole new perspective!" We had reached the portrait hole, and the Fat Lady looked sternly at us. "Well, come on, what's the password? I haven't got all night." Harry and Ron looked at me expectantly.

Of course they had forgotten the password. Just like them. "Polyphemus," I said. Next to me, Harry was explaining something to Ron – something about a Muggle card game Dudley was into. I left the two of them to their discussions and went up to my dorm to pack up.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

**Percy POV **

I woke up, as usual when I was at camp, pretty early in the morning – around six thirty. I walked outside, and right into Annabeth, who was walking the other way and looking intently at a clipboard. "Hey!" she yelled. "Watch where you're… oh. Hi, Percy. Sorry. I'm just trying to put the finishing touches on the Hades cabin." I said, "Hi," in return. It got a little awkward between us, so she said, "Do you, um, want to go for a walk?"

I nodded and walked towards the beach. I sat down on the warm sand and patted the sand next to me. Annabeth sat next to me and slipped her hand into mine. "It feels too quiet without having to save the world," she said. I nodded. It was kind of boring, not having to go out on a quest every other month.

But it was a good kind of boring, not a bad kind.

Before I'd left to go to camp last week, Paul had told me that there was some strange weather and events going on over in England. I told Annabeth this, and she looked interested. "I know that Zeus and Poseidon are actually on pretty good terms right now, so they can't be causing it," she said. I agreed.

I didn't think that Zeus and Poseidon would have gotten so upset at each other so soon after the war. Annabeth was looking out at the horizon, but she turned to look at me. I leaned in towards her, and our noses bumped. "Oops," I said. Annabeth giggled. I held her shoulders and leaned in again. The kiss was a short one, but it sent an electric shock through me, just like that one time Thalia had gotten mad and shocked me by accident.

The conch horn sounded, and Annabeth pulled away. She smiled at me, tucking a strand of hair behind one ear. "What was that, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, and then smiled to let me know she was kidding. "Come on." We walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion, ignoring Connor and Travis's hoots and shouts of "Awww!"

Once we got there, Chiron stomped a hoof on the marble. "Campers!" he shouted. "May I have your attention! We will be having visitors this summer. They are from England, and they are what you would call wizards." One table over, Dan and the other Demeter campers started muttering in disbelief. "No way," he said. "There's no such thing as wizards."

Chiron stomped a hoof again. "Well, these people _are_ wizards, and they do possess magical abilities. They need our help in defeating an adversary of theirs, a certain Lord Voldemort. We can expect them to arrive this morning, and they will be split up and stay in various cabins."

Grover had come to eat breakfast with me. He looked depressed. "What's wrong, buddy?" I asked him. He sighed into his coffee. "Juniper isn't talking to me. I think she might be seeing someone else." I leaned forward. "Come on, Grover. You're my best friend. I'm sure she's okay." He looked up at me. "Really?" he asked me. I nodded again. I was sure that Juniper wasn't cheating on Grover. We finished up and walked over to the climbing wall. Grover, as usual, got to the top in five minutes. Me? Well, it was painful, but I made it.

I had just gotten back to the bottom when Annabeth came running up. "They're here!" she said. I followed her to the river and saw about fifteen people all standing around and staring at their surroundings. "How did they get here?" I asked her. She said, "I guess they can appear from one place to another."

Nico came up behind us. "Like me," he said. I spun around – he still scared me by his ability to shadow travel. "Yeah," Annabeth said, grabbing Nico and pulling him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while," she said. "Where have you been?" Nico shrugged. "I was with my dad. I wanted to get to know him a little more." I was glad to see him, even though it had only been a month since I last saw him.

I followed the stream of campers walking towards the newcomers. From behind me, Chiron galloped up. He greeted a man with a wispy white beard, shaking his hand and saying something I couldn't hear.

The students all looked around my age, but one caught my eye. He had jet-black hair and a large, lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He looked around my age, maybe a little younger. As with the other students, he looked surprised that Chiron was a centaur. Were they expecting someone who looked like that old man Chiron was talking to?

Chiron had turned to us. "Campers!" he said. "These are the students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Annabeth leaned in and whispered, "That doesn't sound so good." I agreed. I mean, witchcraft? Didn't they kill people for that in colonial times? Chiron continued, "Now, the Gryffindors will stay in Cabin Three. Percy, would you show them where it is?"

A group of students all wearing red ties stepped forward. I said, "Follow me," and walked over to the cabins. We walked past Clarisse and one of her siblings sword fighting on the grass, and a boy with red hair said, "Bloody hell! Don't you get hurt?" I looked at him. "Yeah, sure, but we have to train. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." The boy said, "I'm Ron Weasley."

**Hermione POV **

The boy named Percy led us to a group of building shaped in a "U", and we followed him into a low hut on the left. What surprised me was that all the buildings were different. One cabin, off to the right a little, was barely completed. So the campers must be sorted into different cabins, just like at Hogwarts.

Inside, a fountain gurgled gently. There were gold coins in the bottom of the fountain, and when I looked up, I saw bronze statues of what looked like a cross between a horse and a fish. Percy sat down on the only bunk that had a bag on it and said, "You guys can have any of the other bunks. It's just me here." I wondered why he would be the only one in the cabin. Wouldn't it have been split evenly, like at Hogwarts?

Ron jumped on an upper bunk, and Harry took the lower one. Ginny motioned for me to pick any of the remaining three beds. I shrugged and said, "My name's Hermione Granger, by the way. It's nice to meet you." Percy nodded. "Same here," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, but you probably could tell that by my scar." Percy looked puzzled. "Sorry, no. I'm not a wizard, if that's what you think." I was surprised that Dumbledore expected help from non-magic people. "I'm sorry," Ginny said, "but if you aren't wizards… you clearly aren't Muggles – non-magic people."

Percy nodded. "You're right," he said. "I'm a half-blood. Well, technically the term is a demigod." I gasped. I had read myths about the Greek gods and goddesses over the previous summer, but I had never expected them to be true. "What does that mean?" Ron asked. That's when I decided I had better explain it to him before he got too confused.

"Well, Ronald, have you ever heard of the Greek gods and goddesses?" He nodded so I continued. "Well, in the myths they had children with mortals. So their children were known as demigods. But that's just in the myths."

Thunder boomed overhead. "You're right, Hermione," Percy said, "Except for one thing. They aren't myths. I'm a demigod too." "Wow!" said Harry. "So you're like half god and half human?" Percy nodded. "Who's your dad?" Ron asked. Percy stood up a little straighter. "I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the sea." Wow. He was a son of one of the three main gods. That was amazing.

Before I could say anything, though, a boy with dark skin, black hair, and what looked like a skull ring walked through the door. He reminded me of the gothic kids I would see when I was at home during the summer. What surprised me, though, was that he looked only about twelve.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said. "Guys, this is my cousin, Nico. He's a son of Hades." Nico waved. "Hey," he said, before turning to Percy. "Percy, Clarisse is outside and she wants me to remind you that she challenged you yesterday and that if you don't fight she's going to…" Percy cut him off. "All right, thanks, Nico," he said, and started to head for the door. "Come on, guys," he said. "Don't you want to see how we fight?"

**So, how was it? I know it's an unoriginal plot line - actually, I'd like to thank AnnabethChase5450 for the idea. She's got a great story too, I would check it out if I were you! **


	2. Capture the Flag

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and story alerts and everything! They help me write this so quickly! **

**Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Wish I did, though. **

**Percy POV**

I followed Nico outside and into the arena. Behind me, I heard Ron and Harry gasp – they were probably impressed with the size of it. In front of me, Clarisse was swinging her sword around in circles. Even though we weren't enemies anymore, strictly speaking at least, Clarisse still enjoyed beating me to a pulp.

She looked up and smirked when she saw me. "Hey, fish-face," she said. "Aww, look! You brought your friends. How nice. They can see you get beat up, too." I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. "So, no shields then," I said. Clarisse nodded, and leapt forward, her sword held high. I sidestepped it and swung at her back. She spun around, blocking my blow. We continued trading blows for about five minutes until I decided to try a new move Annabeth had taught me.

I stepped under Clarisse's next swing, turning slightly to avoid her sword as it came down. Then I stood up quickly, elbowing her in the chin. She stepped backward, stunned, giving me enough time to knock her wrist hard with my sword. She dropped her own weapon, and stepped back, defeated. "Wow, punk," she said. "You couldn't have come up with that on your own."

I shrugged, holding my hands up. "Well, I used it successfully. That's all that matters, huh?" I turned back to Harry and Ron, who looked impressed. Behind them, I saw some of the other students that had come from the "Hogwarts" (weird name, anyway) school. All of them looked as if they'd been worried for either Clarisse's or my life. Harry walked up to me and said, "Wow, Percy. That was brilliant!" I shrugged. "It's just normal training to me now. Besides, Clarisse and I are friends." Or at least didn't try to kill each other on a normal basis. "Wait until capture the flag."

Hermione looked interested. "Capture the flag? That doesn't sound too complicated." I smiled inwardly, then said, "Well, picture about fifty people running at you with swords and spears." She looked less interested and more terrified by the second. I saw Annabeth and Malcolm walk up. Annabeth said, "So, Seaweed Brain, Apollo cabin already grabbed some of those students. _Those _ones."

She pointed at a boy with white-blond hair and a mean sneer, and a girl with dark hair whose sneer rivaled the boy's. Clarisse and Will, the head counselor for Apollo, were talking to them, and she pointed at Annabeth and me. "_And_ they've got Ares already." I winced. Ares and Apollo were a formidable pair. They had the biggest team so far. "So, I'm guessing you want me to be on your team," I said. I had lost the banner last week. Annabeth nodded. "Yeah," she said, and turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another redheaded girl. I'd forgotten her name. "I'm Annabeth, by the way. Cabin six."

They introduced themselves – the girl's name was Ginny – and Hermione said, "So, you aren't the only daughter of Athena, then? There are more daughters?" Annabeth nodded. "Sons, too. I've got some of the most _annoying_ half-brothers you can imagine. But anyway, do you want to be on our team for capture the flag?" The four students looked at each other, and Harry said, "Sure, I guess." Annabeth beamed. "Great! Now we've got you guys, and your friends – they're staying in our cabin. I think they said they're Ravenclaws?" Malcolm continued, "And we have Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and" – he made a face – "Aphrodite."

I'd forgotten about Nico for a minute, but hearing our team members listed reminded me of my cousin. "Nico with us?" I asked her. Annabeth gasped. "Oh my gods!" she said. "I didn't even think – Will might already have gotten to him." Sure enough, Will was talking to Nico, who looked interested in whatever the son of Apollo was saying. Malcolm ran over to them and pulled Nico away. I heard him say, "Nico's already on our team, Will. Sorry." "I am?" asked Nico as he and Malcolm came back to our group. Annabeth said, "Yeah. Definitely."

The conch horn sounded, and I realized that it was time for lunch. The morning had slipped by really quickly. We walked over to the dining pavilion and sat down. I realized that all the Hogwarts students were standing around awkwardly, until the man with the long beard said, "Students, sit with the people in whose cabin you're staying." Harry ended up next to me, with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on the other side.

**Hermione POV**

Once everyone had sat down, the centaur raised his glass. "To the gods!" he roared. The campers repeated the toast. Young girls with huge trays laden with steaming meat walked around the tables. Of course, Ron heaped his plate with a little bit of everything.

People weren't starting to eat, though. Percy, along with all of the other campers, had gotten up and walked toward the huge brazier. I saw Percy scrape off a bit of his food into the fire, and then he walked back to the table. Ron leaned across the table. "What did you do that for?" His mouth was already stuffed with some of the chicken. Percy said, "An offering to the gods. They like the smell."

I remembered that in one of the myths I had read, the heroes had thrown their food into the fire in exchange for good weather from Zeus. This must have been the same premise. I looked around the dining pavilion. Although it was out in the open, every table had a white tablecloth rimmed with purple trimming. At one table, which seemed – like the cabin I had seen earlier – relatively new, a single boy ate, staring off into space. A man whose lower half of his body was that of a goat walked over and sat down next to him. I turned back to look at Percy. "Why doesn't anyone sit with him?" I asked. "Well, technically, we're supposed to sit at our cabin tables. That happened to me when I first came here. Did you know, technically, I'm not supposed to exist?"

I was immediately interested. "Why not?" "Well, after World War II, the Big Three – that's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades – swore an oath never to have any children. They were too dangerous. But then Poseidon met my mom." So he wasn't supposed to exist. That must have been horrible for him to find out. Harry said, "Hey, my aunt and uncle hate me. It's really only because they're afraid of me that they let me live with them."

"Yeah," Percy said. "My mom married a really horrible guy to protect me. Anyway, I found out the real reason I wasn't supposed to be born. After World War II, Chiron got a prophecy from the Oracle, that a child of the Big Three would either save or destroy the world from Kronos." Ron whistled low. "Bloody hell, mate, that's a lot of stress to live under. So, you just live in terror until you make the all-important choice?" Percy shook his head. "It happened on my sixteenth birthday. I'm prophecy-free now."

Ron said, "Lucky you. Harry here has a prophecy about him." I could tell Harry was getting nervous, so I stepped on Ron's foot. "Ow! Hermione, what was that for?" Harry said, "It's all right. Yeah, someone made a prophecy about me, but the orb it was kept in smashed. Dumbledore told me it was about Voldemort, though." Next to me, Ginny squeaked and dropped her fork. "Who's Voldemort?" Percy asked. "Chiron mentioned the name, but he didn't say anything else."

Before Harry could say anything, I quickly asked, "Chiron is that man right there, right?" I nodded at a pudgy man, sitting at a table surrounded by girls and half men-goats. Percy winced. "No, that's Mr. D, the camp director. He doesn't like being here." A camp director that didn't like being at camp? That was different. "The centaur standing behind him is Chiron. He's the Activities Director." The aforementioned centaur suddenly stomped a hoof, and the campers fell silent. "Heroes! And Students," he added as an afterthought. "I assume you have informed the students about capture the flag. The current flag holders are Apollo and Athena."

The campers cheered as two people ran in from either side. One held a grey banner with a dark owl on it. The other held an orange banner with a glittering sun on it. Chiron continued, "The usual rules. No intentional maiming or killing, and prisoners can be disarmed but not bound."

Intentional killing? This game really got that serious? I was beginning to think maybe I shouldn't have come. Professor Dumbledore stepped forward. "Students are permitted to use any and all non-lethal spells. NO Unforgivable Curses," he stressed. I looked over at Malfoy, who looked disappointed. I didn't think an order from Dumbledore would stop him, though. "Usual boundaries: the creek is the dividing line. No more than two guards per flag. Arm yourselves!" I looked at the table. What looked like bronze armor appeared on the tables, and Percy immediately began rifling through it. "Here," he said to Harry, handing him and me a breastplate. "Put it on, unless you want to end up a kabob on Clarisse's spear. Just so you know, it's electric." Ron had already found a helmet with a blue plume on it, and had strapped it on. Ginny asked Percy, "What do we do now?" The boy from the empty table had walked over, and he clutched a short dark sword. I was surprised that this boy – whom I recognized as Nico – prepared to fight with a deadly weapon.

"Well, I think I'm right in assuming your magic is considered a ranged weapon, right?" Percy asked us. I remembered my wand, and pulled it out. Ginny said, "Yes, I think so." "In that case," Percy said, "You'll be covering us." I wasn't sure how you would cover someone in a game of capture the flag, but I nodded.

**Ginny POV**

Percy led us over to another table, where Annabeth and a bunch of similarly grey-eyed people were putting on armor. They all looked pretty serious, which made me nervous. But then one of them said, "I hope Ares gets beat into the ground," and they all laughed. Luna was also on our team, and I went to stand by her. "Hello," she said mistily. "I expect this is going to be rather influenced by Nargles today. I saw many of them around the other team's heads." I tried to ignore that, seeing as trying to understand it would probably lead to internal combustion.

"I just hope no one gets hurt," I said. "Although if Malfoy were to be _unintentionally_ maimed…" Another camper came up to us and introduced himself. "I'm Pollux," he said. "That girl on the red team?" He pointed out a big girl a little older than Percy. "That's Clarisse. Her dad is the god of war, so watch out." "Thanks," I said. I was starting to think that these people took camp a little too seriously when Chiron called, "To your sides!"

The campers ran to one side of the river, whooping and cheering. I followed them, looking anxiously around me. When we got about fifty feet away, Pollux pointed and said, "You'll guard from those trees right there." A horn sounded again, and campers immediately rushed into what I assumed was enemy territory. Suddenly, someone with a red plume popped out from behind a tree. I racked my brain for a spell to use. I remembered reading about one that made metal hot, so I tried it. "_Estus telum!"_ I yelled, pointing my wand at the guy. His sword glowed red-hot, and he dropped it with a yelp.

I suppose he didn't get the hint, though, because he pulled out a knife and came towards me again. Before I could say the spell again, someone else came up from behind me. I caught a glimpse of the face that Pollux had pointed out to me before my wand was wrenched out of my grip. "Cream the newbie!" Clarisse yelled. She grabbed me by the hair – painfully I might add – and pulled me up. "Shouldn't you pick on someone your own size?" I asked her. I wasn't afraid of her. Not with six older brothers threatening me with horrible tortures every other week.

"I don't know where the flag is, you idiot," I told Clarisse. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw leaves rippling but no one there. Harry must have been wearing his invisibility cloak, I thought. Suddenly, Clarisse was shoved from behind, and she cursed in what sounded like Ancient Greek. Her grip slipped, and I was able to grab my wand from my other assailant. I pointed it at him and shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" His legs and arms snapped together, and he fell to the forest floor. I looked over at Clarisse. She'd been disarmed, but not by Harry. Annabeth was holding a knife to Clarisse's throat. "I'll give you a deal," she was saying. "Tell us where the flag is, and I won't take you to jail."

Clarisse snorted and said, "In your dreams, Wise Girl. Mark and Sherman already probably got past your front line." She rolled her eyes. "No thanks to that _princess_. She was all for blasting a way through you guys. No way. I wanna be in the fight."

I was amazed at this girl. She seemed incredibly tough, but Annabeth was still holding her hostage. I had an idea as to the identity of the "princess" – Pansy Parkinson. She wouldn't be worried about breaking the rules.

Clarisse must have been right about Mark and Sherman, whoever they were, because Annabeth looked over my shoulder and cursed, "_Di immortales!" _I spun around and there were two guys sneaking through the woods. They looked like they were holding something, but I didn't see anything. Maybe a Disillusionment Charm. Annabeth had released Clarisse and said, "Can you do what you did to him?" She nodded at the other guy on the ground. I put the Body-Bind on her, and she fell to the ground. Annabeth led us to the boys, and she stepped in front of them before they could take another step. "Mark. Sherman." She said. They nodded at her. "All right, Annabeth. Just step out of the way and no one gets hurt."

Annabeth chuckled and shook her head. "I can't do that. Sorry." Meanwhile I was looking around for the wizard who had cast the spell. He couldn't be far, because he would have had to cast it when they got the flag. I saw movement behind a tree. I instantly shot a Stunning spell at it.

The tree shook, and then Ernie Macmillan stepped out from behind it. "Hello, Ginny," he said. "Like the Disillusionment Charm?" He tapped what must have been the top of the flag and it shimmered into view. "Give me that!" Annabeth said, grabbing for it, but Mark pulled it away.

I stepped to stand next to her. "Give us the flag," I said. The three of them shook their heads. I prepared myself for a face-off when I heard cheers. Nico was running through the forest, the banner held high. As he ran, it changed from the brilliant orange into a smoldering black, with an ivory skull on it.

Mark, Sherman, and Ernie slumped, defeated. "You win," Mark told Annabeth. "Where's Clarisse?" Sherman asked. I remembered the Body-Bind I had put on her, and I quickly muttered the counter-spell. Clarisse got up, looking extremely upset. Over by Nico, everyone was cheering and patting him on the back. He looked gratified, and very happy.

**That's the end of chapter 2, folks! I thought that Nico should get the flag because he really hasn't. Ever. **

**I should have more up by tomorrow or Thursday. PLEASE Review!!!! :) **(by the way, good writing music – the PJO soundtrack. it's AWESOMELY EPIC!)


	3. Prophecy

So here's chapter 3 for you! I'd like to say thanks to PedroCullenBloomTM and I'm Not Saying What It Is :b (whoever you are) for reviewing BOTH chapters. Thanks :)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO or Harry Potter. Please DONT sue...

**Hermione POV**

Capture the flag was interesting, to say the least. Ron and Harry, of course, leapt out of the bushes and ran with the rest of the campers, despite the fact that we were supposed to be covering them. And Ginny had disappeared somewhere as well. So I was left with Cho and Luna. Luna looked nonplussed, as usual, but Cho looked rather frightened. I imagine I had the same look on my face.

We sat up in the trees and waited for the telltale red helmets to pass beneath us. Numerous people came, and I decided that the best spell to use would be a Stunning Spell. Of course, they were running so quickly under us that we only had time to Stun about five of them. The "game" was over in about half an hour – a shorter time than I would have expected.

I heard cheering, and Luna, Cho and I followed the sound. There, in a clearing, Nico was waving a black flag high in the air as the blue team congratulated him. The red team looked disgusted with themselves, especially the girl that Percy had been fighting before. I saw Harry and Ron looking triumphantly at something, and I hurried over to them. "Look at the git," Ron said, pointing to Malfoy. He was on the ground, clutching his sleeve, which was stained red. There were also numerous scratches on his face.

I noticed that the "horrible injury" that Malfoy had was merely a scratch. Rolling my eyes, I pointed my wand at him and muttered, "_Episkey."_ The scratches healed and Malfoy got up, muttering under his breath. "I don't need your help, Mudblood," he spat, and walked away with Pansy. "Is something wrong?" asked Percy. He'd come up behind us. "No," Harry said. "Well, Malfoy was whining, but that's not unusual."

Chiron galloped into the clearing. "Well done, heroes!" he said. He leaned down and said something quietly to Nico, who beamed. "All right, back to your training. Students, Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are to meet him and Professor McGonagall at the arena to learn new fighting spells."

I was interested, although I'd already learned many spells from Harry during the meetings of Dumbledore's Army. Harry leaned over as we walked and said, "I wonder what new spells we'll learn." "I think it's going to be more a review and practice than anything else," I responded. "But it'll be interesting to see what other spells we learn."

We arrived at the arena, where Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing on a platform. "Students, pair up," instructed Dumbledore, his voice magically amplified by a Sonorus Charm. I turned to see Harry and Ron already paired together, so I turned to Ginny. "Partners?" I asked. She nodded.

"All right. First you will practice a Shield Charm. Once Professor McGonagall or I think you have mastered this, you will learn a Shield Charm specifically for Dark Magic. On the count of three, one of you will attempt to Disarm your opponent. The other will cast a Shield Charm. One, two, three! – "

"Expelliarmus!" "Protego!" Not one person lost their wands. McGonagall looked impressed. "All right, switch. On my count, again. One, two, three! – "The same thing – or rather, nothing – happened.

"Very good," Professor Dumbledore praised. "Now on to the Dark Magic Shield. The incantation is _Protego Horribilis_. You can use this against normal attacks as well, though it is specifically for Dark Magic. We'll try it against Expelliarmus again. One, two, three!"

This time, I couldn't get the incantation out quick enough, and my wand flew neatly out of my hand and into Ginny's. "Nice one," I said. She shrugged. "I had a good teacher." We looked around the arena. No one seemed to have mastered the spell. Justin Finch-Fletchley was lying flat on his back, while Susan Bones, his opponent, leaned over him cautiously.

We spent about two more hours practicing various spells. "Very good," Dumbledore said. Justin raised his hand. "Sir?" he asked. Dumbledore looked at him and nodded. "If we were just going to learn these spells, couldn't we have done so at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore replied, "Ah, yes. If it were that simple. You see, the Order of the Phoenix has received intelligence that Voldemort may be working with other monsters. Non-magical monsters.

"All will be explained at supper tonight, however, you probably already know that these campers are not ordinary Muggles. They are demigods, children of a Greek god and a mortal. If you have read the myths, you will know that the world of Greek mythology has its own monsters. The Nemean lion or Medusa, for instance."

Ginny whispered, "Wow. And I thought this couldn't get any stranger." I nodded. When I had first discovered the existence of the magical world, I had thought that was the strangest thing ever. Now this?

Dumbledore continued, "You may go back to your cabins to freshen up before supper. Your trunks will be there, and when you hear the horn, come to the dining pavilion.

We walked out of the arena, and I noticed that the campers had been watching us. Annabeth came up to us and said, "Was that really magic, or just an illusion?" I said, "It's magic. I'm a Muggle – non-magic – by birth, so I didn't know magic existed until I got my Hogwarts letter when I was eleven." Annabeth looked interested, but before she could say whatever she wanted to, a giant light seemed to come down from the sky and came towards the grass right next to the lake.

I looked at Annabeth for an explanation, but she just stood there, looking at the light. I saw that it wasn't a light, but – "A car. It's a car," Ginny whispered. "Just like Dad's." Annabeth nodded. "It isn't just a car, though. It's Apollo's sun chariot." I looked over at the girl to see if she was joking, but there was no trace of sarcasm on her face. Wow. This was big. Annabeth walked towards the car, and I saw Percy and a bunch of other demigods also walking towards it. I followed her, but kept my distance slightly. When Annabeth got about ten feet away from the car, she stopped short. A good-looking man – who looked to be around twenty – had gotten out of the car and was now reaching into the backseat and lifting out a girl who looked to be around fifteen. She had flaming red hair. "_Di immortales,"_ Annabeth whispered. "What happened to Rachel?" "You know her?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "She's the Oracle. She goes to a boarding school, though." The Oracle. That sounded like some kind of fortune-teller. I expected to hear a bunch of fluff, like with Trelawney.

Annabeth had run up to Apollo now, and was saying, "Lord Apollo. Is she all right? What happened?" The man took off his sunglasses and smiled. "Hi there, Annabeth. Hang on – I feel a haiku coming on.

_Oracle at school_

_Sees a future happening _

_Gets attacked real bad." _

I winced. For the god of poetry, he really wasn't a good poet. He was looking off into the distance, but turned back to Annabeth. "Since I'm the god of prophecy, I decided that it was my job to bring her here." Chiron had galloped up now, and he bowed and said, "Does she need to go to the Big House?" The girl in Apollo's arms had stirred, and she sat up. "Whoa. What happened?" she asked, looking around.

The sun god put her on the ground. "You were attacked. But I brought you to Camp Half-Blood now."

**Percy POV**

I stepped forward and said, "Do you remember what you saw?" Chiron held up his hand. "Percy, I think it best if we have dinner first and explain. I have a feeling we're going to have a quest." He led the crowd over to the dining pavilion as the conch horn blew. Rachel sat at the Apollo table, as did Apollo.

We all sat down, and Chiron said, "We have two guests here today. Lord Apollo" – everyone stood up and bowed – "and the Oracle." Whispers spread through the pavilion like wildfire, but Chiron held up his hand. "Everything will be explained shortly. But first, let us eat!" The nymphs came around with trays of steaming food, and I grabbed some of the juicy-looking brisket. I got up and walked to the brazier, scraping some of the meat into the flames. "Poseidon," I whispered, then walked back to the table. As at lunch, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked slightly flummoxed. I ignored them, and sat down to eat.

Everyone finished quickly, wanting to know why Apollo and Rachel were here. Chiron soon got up and said, "May I have your attention, please? Now, many of you were wondering why we have visitors – from England, no less. They have an adversary, much like we did – a Lord Voldemort."

The name had no meaning to me, but many of the students gasped or seemed afraid of the name. Harry, who was sitting across from me, had not gasped. In fact, he rolled his eyes at the others' reactions. "Now, they came for help in both training to fight the monsters that have allied themselves with Voldemort. They also came because it is possible that this Voldemort is here, in America.

"Lord Apollo has informed us that Rachel has indeed had a prophecy about a quest. However, first you must accept the quest." I leaned across the table and whispered, "Is this Voldemort guy the one you were talking about earlier, right?" He nodded and whispered back: "I have to fight him." I said, "Then you have to accept the quest. Stand up and say you'll lead the quest." Ron nudged him, saying, "Go on, mate. Do it."

Harry swallowed, and then he stood up. "I will lead the quest." I gave him a thumbs-up. Chiron looked slightly taken aback, but then Dumbledore whispered something in his ear, and Chiron nodded. "Very well, Harry Potter." He turned to Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Are you well enough to give the prophecy again?" She nodded, and Harry followed her out of the dining pavilion.

Meanwhile, Chiron dismissed us and told us to go to the amphitheater for a sing-along. But Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed behind, saying they wanted to see what was going to happen.

Harry and Rachel got back just as I was leaving the pavilion. Annabeth and Nico also stayed back to hear the prophecy. "Well?" asked Ron. "What did she say?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "You can't really believe that's true. Remember Trelawney?" Harry looked at her. "But she was right once, remember? With Sirius?"

Chiron and Dumbledore had also come to stand by us. "What was the prophecy?" Harry took a deep breath and recited,

"_Six must go to the lotus flower's lair_

_And find a ring forever lost in there._

_One will be lost to the eternal dark_

_And one will suffer with those who bear the mark._

_Wizards and demigods must, as one, unite _

_And battle against the forces of night. _

Everyone was quiet. "Wait a minute," said Ron. "Did you say 'one will be lost to the eternal dark?' That doesn't sound good. It sounds like someone's going to die." No one said anything. Chiron gently said, "That's sometimes what happens."

"Six of us," Annabeth murmured. "I'm in," I said. I had been wanting to go on a quest since I'd arrived, and it sounded like they would need our help. "I'm definitely with you too," said Ron, and Hermione nodded. Nico, Annabeth, and Ginny were left. "I'm going with you," Ginny said. "There's no way you can stop me." Ron said, "In your dreams" just as Harry said, "No way." She looked shocked. "Why? I can fight, you've seen me at the Ministry." Harry shook his head. "Voldemort knows my connection with you. He tried to get to me through you once, and you almost died. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Ginny crossed her arms, her hands balled into fists. She didn't say anything else, but I had a feeling we would see her on the quest. "I'll come with you," said Nico. "The 'lotus flower's lair' – that sounds like the Lotus Casino. I've been in there before."

Annabeth nodded. "And it sounds like you could use my help, too. I'm in."

Dumbledore said, "Very well. Before you go, however, there is something I must tell you. I have not told you yet, Harry; I was going to next year. But seeing as whatever you are going to destroy is likely one of these, I should inform you all what you are dealing with.

"Harry, you know that Voldemort is not fully human. However, I have not told you to what extent. Voldemort has split his soul and enclosed pieces inside certain items. The diary you destroyed in your second year was one. They are known as Horcruxes." Hermione gasped. "But I thought those were incredibly dangerous to make!" "They are," Dumbledore nodded. "But if you succeed, then you are nearly immortal. The only way you can die is if your Horcrux is destroyed as well."

Harry said, "Well, I've destroyed the one in the diary, right? So now Voldemort is human." Dumbledore shook his head. "If only it were that simple. I believe that Voldemort has made more than one, and this lost item that you are searching for is also a Horcrux. If this is true, then it cannot be destroyed by the usual methods."

Hermione instantly started talking. "Oooh, I've read about them. They can only be destroyed by irreversible magic, like Fiendfyre or by a magical item." Harry looked at her curiously. "How do you know so much about them?" Hermione blushed. "I, well, if you must know, I read it in a book once."

Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Granger is correct. You must be very cautious in destroying the Horcrux. I presume you'll want to get a good night's sleep before your quest, so you will leave tomorrow morning." He left, along with Professor McGonagall and Chiron. Rachel had been standing off to the side and was talking quietly with Apollo.

When she saw we had stopped talking she walked over to us. "Hey guys," she said. "So what happened?" Annabeth asked. "Apollo said you got attacked." Rachel winced, and I noticed a shallow cut on her right cheek. "Yeah. I got the prophecy, and then I saw someone at the window. He pointed at me, and all of a sudden I blacked out. I heard people yelling, and next thing I woke up here."

Apollo had come up next to her. "Some guy was waving what looked like a wand around and was demanding to know the prophecy. I decided it was my duty as the god of prophecy to protect the Oracle, so…"

Rachel blushed. "Thank you, Lord Apollo." She looked at her watch, and gasped. "Styx! I've got to be back to school in fifteen minutes!" "Wait a minute," I said. "You're still in school?" The Oracle rolled her eyes and nodded. "Uh-huh. Today's our last day." Annabeth hugged her goodbye. They had gotten closer, once Rachel had become the Oracle and it was clear she wasn't interested in me as a boyfriend.

Rachel followed Apollo back to the bright red 2002 Maserati – aka the sun chariot – and got in the passenger's seat. Apollo waved, and the car glowed bright enough that we all had to avert our eyes until it had gone.

"I guess we should try to get some sleep," Hermione commented, and started to walk away from the dining pavilion. "Wait – I don't know where your cabin is," she said. I motioned for them to follow me, and Annabeth came up to me and put an arm around my waist. "It must be nice," she mused. "To go on a quest and not have to worry about the fate of the world being in your hands." I laughed. "Right. Because it's someone else's quest." She laughed quietly, and I knew that even if I went all around the world, I would never find a girl just like her.

We were across the river from the sing-along amphitheater, and the campers' voices echoed from it. I smiled. This was the perfect place to be. Annabeth snuggled against me, and I wrapped my arms around her. Suddenly, I heard a rustling, and before I could do anything, Clarisse and Travis had thrown us into the creek. Again. Annabeth laughed, and put her lips securely against mine.

**So I just HAD to put Percabeth in there... whaddaya think?  
and whoever thought writing prophecies was easy... i had to come up with the entire plot :| **


End file.
